We're never getting back together
by GoldenBug Prime
Summary: Wasp and Bumblebee have been dating since the show started but when Wasp starts getting fames, they brake up. Now Wasp wants his little Bumble-bot back but Bee doesnt. He has his eyes set on one of the ninja-bots. AUtansformers animated (Past Wasp/Bee)


Me: I'm back people! Sorry that I was gone for a while but my laptop broke and I didnt have much ideas for my stories. But, I'm back now! So enjoy this story!

* * *

"Uggg…so he calls me up."

"Yeah?"

"And he's like 'I still love you.'"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah and I'm like…'I just…mean this is exhausting, you know."

"Primus."

"I know right?"

"So what else did you tell him?"

"Like we're so not getting back together."

Bumblebee looked up at Arcee with an annoyed look. The Femne-bot giggled behind her hand.

"Like ever."

The pink robot grinned. "Wow…just wow. He he"

Bee gave out a tired sigh. "I know right? For the love of Primus! He's the one that left me." The yellow mech scowled. "That slagger. 'It's not you, it's me' or 'I just need space to think and you need someone who can really-"

"Support and treat you like a queen." Arcee finishes with a sound of sympathy coming from the back of her throat. "I feel you, sweetheart."

Bumblebee growled softly as he looks over to see his co-workers practicing their lines. The hard lines that were his lip soften when he caught sight of one of the ninja-bots training. The pink and white bot tilt her head in the direction her little friend was drooling at. Her blue-violet color optics widen as she took in the sight of Prowl and Jazz drench in sweat as they practices their stunts for the show. Arcee liked her lips as she watch Jazz wiggles his buns of steel as he dodges Prowl's swift punches. Her optics glowed in glee as the darker color ninja bend backwards, showing off grey abs, when Jazz throws out a solid kick.

"So hot…" The Femne-bot commented, her optics trailing after them.

"…Totally." The yellow and black bot agreed, his bright blue optics glazed over as the mechs took off their uniform shirts.

Arcee grinned down at the mini-bot. "You should tell him how you feel."

"Yeah…Wait! What?" Bumblebee jerked out of his day dream in surprise and stared wide eyes at the other bot. "No! Nu-huh, no way."

"Keeping your feeling in can be hazards for your health."

"She's right brat."

Bumblebee and Arcee looked behind themselves to see Elita one, her twin Blackarachnia, Sari and StarBee. Bee blushed at the thought of being obvious about his feelings when StarBee and Arachnia gave him a knowing look. All the other girls burst out into loud laughing that cause half of the room to look over. StarBee looked over and met eyes with Optimus Prime before they both looked away blushing. Bee took notice of this action and decided to use that opportunity to get out of the spot light.

"What about Star?" He asked pointing to the black and yellow bot. _Sorry sister._ He thought as he turned around in his chair. "She's not telling Optimus how she feels!"

"Actually…" StarBee started softly."

_Slag no._

"Orion and I have a date tonight." The femne ninja-bot continued using Optimus's real name. She played with the cloth like metal leaf that was part of her armor hair. "H-he just asked me out this morning."

_Glitch!_ Bee thought with a whine.

"And we're talking about you and your sex life." Arachnia smirked. "Not about how your sister's getting lucky tonight."

Both Bumblebee and StarBee blush at crude words coming out of their older friend mouth.

"Blackarachnia!" The said femne-bot scold, her faceplate getting warmer.

Elita gave her a smirk that could rival her darker twin. "Don't forget to give us all the details tomorrow."

StarBee let out an embarrass squeal as she fell to her knees and covered her face.

Sari rolled her red colored eyes and stared hard at her best friend. "Okay off topic, way off topic. Bee listen-are you listening? Good. You can't just sit here and stare."

Bee muttered an 'I wish.'

"You got to take challenge or you're never going to be happy." The red haired teen finished sadly. "Trust me…I should know."

Everyone turned to the direction the human watched fondly. They winced as they caught Bulkhead and the new transferred Asian co-worker laughing at something she said.

"_We're never getting back together little buddy." Bulkhead sighed. "She wants human things, bigger things…not some low class, farmer-bot. Besides I met someone who wants me for me, not what I am."_

'Scrap.' Bumblebee thought sadly.

"Frag!" Elita cussed softly, glaring to her right. "Afta alert. The gamophobic is here."

Bumblebee froze at the sight of his ex walking in with Lockdown and Swindle. Bee took in the purple optics and green-black armor. The swagger in his walk could put any female, may she be human or robot, into a drooling trance. He felt sick at the memory of him being caught in that dangerous trance.

"Bumble-bot!" The green mech-bot greeted with a cocky smirk.

"Wasp…" Bumblebee greeted back with a scowl. "What a surprise. What brings you here?"

StarBee and Blackarachnia bared their teeth at Lockdown, who hiss in returned.

"What? Can't I visit my little bumble-bot anymore?" Wasp reply, wrapping his arms around Bee's feminine looking hips.

Bee gave him a strained smile as he got out of the taller bot's grip. "Oh how I love to tell you…I'm not your little bumble-bot."

Swindle sent a wink at the other two, Sari and Elita. In returned both girls glared at him.

"Don't be that way my little my little bumble-bot." Wasp said reaching for his waist again.

"Knock it off Wasp." Bee growled.

"Is there a problem here, babe?"

Bumblebee jump slightly as a pair of servos wrapped themselves around his thin waist. He looked up to see Prowl looking down at him with a soft smile.

"P-Prowl..." Bee whispered in surprise.

"You know…I'm not all that great with the dating game but when someone says to 'knock it off' you should listen." Optimus Prime said as he and Grimlock stood protectively in front of StarBee and Arachnia.

"Dido." Jazz agreed sliding up next to his friend Prowl.

Wasp, Lockdown and Swindle took a step back. Bulkhead, the new girl whose name was Miko and Ratchet took their right and left side. Leaving only the way they came in the only way out. Bumblebee lend against his savior's solid, warm chest. The short yellow bot bit down the urge to moan and rub himself against his co-worker's body.

"I'm fine, hun." Bee purred nuzzling the older mech's neck. He gave the green bot a hard look. "Wasp was just leaving. Right Wasp?"

The said robot glared at the ninja who was holding his Bee.

"Right Wasp?" Bumblebee repeated.

"Right." Wasp grumbled before turning to leave.

Prowl let satisfaction warm up his body. He still could not believe that his yellow friend went out with that afta. Bumblebee also could not believe he went out with that pile of scrap metal. Not that Prowl or Bee knew what the other was thinking the same thing of course.

Wasp let out a low growl as he marched to the door. He'll get his little bumble-bot soon. He just knew it.

"Wasp! Hey Wasp!"

Wasp turned at the sound of his bumble-bot calling his name. 'Called it!' He thought gleefully. Soon he watched in surprise as his Ex flipped him off.

"We're so not getting back together!" Bee grinned. "Ever!"

* * *

(Later that day)

Bumblebee took a deep breath of air. They had just finish a new recording for the show. He let out a peaceful sigh and welcomed the warmth of the sunset's ray. 'Today was eventful.' He thought amused as he closed his eyes. 'Very eventful.'

"Bumblebee?"

They yellow bit turned to see Arcee and Prowl.

"See! I told you he was here!" The pink bot cheerfully said to the gold and black bot. "I'll leave you two _alone_."

She gave Bee two thumbs up and ran out. Prowl and Bee chuckled before the older actor to a sit next to the younger.

"Is she always like this?" Prowl asked.

The yellow and black mini-bot burst out laughing and nodded. "And this is her being calm."

Both robots fell into silences until Prowl decide to break it.

"So…you think I'm hot?"

"Wha-" Before Bee could truly freak about him knowing about his secret crush, Prowl capture him into a deep heated kiss.

(Somewhere else)

"He he I win! I knew it." StarBee giggled.

Optimus shook his head. "Alright but let's make sure Ironhide doesn't find out about this."

* * *

Shiro:*reads the story* Is that all you got? its stupid!

Me:*pouts* Shut up! it just popped into my head!

Shiro: And you just wrote it?*shakes head* Great.

Me:*hits him with a shoe* Shut up!


End file.
